Talk:Strength of Honor
looks at orders, conjures, weapon spells and preparations* needs a boost +.+ Skuld 17:25, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Can it stack with illusionary weaponary? :You're not actually dealing damage with your weapon (or hitting) when you use IW. --68.142.14.79 13:47, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Could this be useful for BM's? To use on the pet? Just a thought 66.26.40.8 07:29, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Apply poison would do far more damage. Poiton deals 8 damager per second.. SoH adds around 8 ever attack. Not to mention you could poison several targets too. Silk Weaker 07:37, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Wow this skill is ridiculously worthless... I knew it was terrible.. but if you look it says 1...8 more damage not +1...8 damage so the extra damage is even subject to armor. (Not a fifty five 16:45, 29 August 2006 (CDT)) :Gramatical difference, same thing — Skuld 16:48, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Not quite :P Look at damage. 1...8 more damage and + 1...8 are different. Considering its subject to armor.. this spell is so bad as to be more like 1...6. May as well use freakin winnowing lol(Not a fifty five 05:03, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) :I would like to point out the significance to this enchantment. I ran a test in the Isle of the Nameless against a 100 armored target. Without SoH, my sword 15^50, perfect damage, 16 swordsmanship, I deal about 18-20 damage. 15 and 22 being the lowest and highest damage (coincidently the sword damage range). The damage, however, increased significantly when I used SoH. I was dealing 24 (lowest) to 38 (highest) damage. It's like targeting a character with 80 armor without SoH, but against a 100 armored target. So, technically this enchantment isn't all that useless and has some use to W/Mo's. Excuse me for posting this kind of late =P.--Whizkidos 20:24, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :: You hit a critical hit on the second I think. Ue wild blow for a perfect example, as it counts as a critical no matter what. (Not a fifty five 20:58, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) Actually, the damage is armor ignoring. Look here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Damage#Effective_Damage Also, it can be used effectively. My friend showed me a build with two Assassins using Locust's Fury and Flurry while another character maintained Strength of Honor on them. Their attack interval is effectively decreased by roughly 66% (From Dagger Mastery, Locust's Fury and Flurry) so they'd effectively attack once every 0.4389 seconds resulting in about 18 DPS from Strength of Honor alone. The person maintaining Strength of Honor can perform other functions for the team while contributing damage indirectly. --Shadowleaf 18:22, 5 October 2006 (CDT) No shit it's armor ignoring, that's why it's better than Conjure Element. The reason why conjure element is better (still crap) is because everyone has high points on thier attribute, where as smiting is rarer. --Silk Weaker :And the fact that Conjure Element doesn't have an upkeep cost associated with it. mikkel 09:40, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::On the other hand, Strength of Honour doesn't require you to use a weapon with a specific damage type (which means a specific prefix for anything but a wand or staff), and you're not going to need to take the time to recast it unless it gets actively removed. On the bottom line, though, the strength of the rest of the attribute line is probably what really matters - there are other ways of increasing DPS without sinking points into Smiting, Communing (for Brutal Weapon) or an elemental line purely for the damage-booster, so you'd want to be carrying something else from the line in question that actually justifies spending the attribute points in the first place. Draxynnic 18:43, 1 March 2007 (CST) This is the kind of skill that could tip the balance for smiting monks. Offensive bonding is sorely needed, and if skills like these were made good enough to justify their existance, smiting monks could challenge mesmers and elementalists for the last generic character slot most groups have to fill up. Here's hoping that ANet will do something to fix the attribute lines that have fallen into disuse and disarray. mikkel 09:43, 1 January 2007 (CST) A note on the icon : if anyone's seen spaceballs, the icon reminds me of the schwartz fight. Lojiin 16:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) Lol i admit i have a dirty mind but i never thought of that (i think mark of protection looks like a dildo) >_< Justgetmein as soon as I saw this, I saw something dirty...and I agree with the people above me =p This skill sucks too bad.. Zulu Inuoe Even if you're fighting a ranger, with the same ranks in Smiting and an element, your conjure skill would still do more damage. This should be upgraded maybe to 5...13 or 5...17, then it might be worth using. Tycn 06:30, 9 May 2007 (CDT) You have to remember that this stacks with Judges Insight where as the conjures and brutal weapon do not it also allows for easier use of a non-elemental offensive mod (vampiric). : Explain then, why noone used them in combo if it is supposed to work nicely? I, fow one, wote for LAMEficitation: Grima.worm@seznam.cz ::Well, I for one have used in comination with judge's insight and can tell you it is indeed fairly powerful and, under the proper conditions (such as a team build) can be easily manageable as a maintained enchantment. No lame tag anymore, this skill is definitely not lame. :Eh? The change makes it as good as Brutal Weapon, which is fantastic as an external damage boost. I'm not sure why you're slapping on a LAME tag when it's no longer LAME really. Just average. --Kale Ironfist 08:11, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Is this skill bugged with hero monks ? They end the enchantment as soon as they cast it. :They do that with maintained enchants. Disable the skill first. The Hobo 01:55, 27 June 2007 (CDT) SoH on minion master ? Do minion master's minions get benefit of SoH if it's on their master ? --Aozora 14:32, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :No, only the creature with the enchant on them gets it --Gimmethegepgun 14:37, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Icon Does anyone else find this icon a little suggestive/disturbing for Guild Wars? The Paintballer (T/ ) :Not really--Gigathrash 14:06, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :: i LMFAO'ed --Rotfl Mao 02:19, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::: u mean like a black person with a gigantic penis ?? idk I can imagne a lot of disturbing things in that icon... Only melee? At least add your "attacks" for this skill, only melle is kinda not that good. -dumazz :Why? I use it frequently on my monk, in mid level area's. You can pack a hefty punch if you use Decapitate, JI and Strength of Honor :D Seen in use in high GvG... Saw pT run a Me/Mo support character using this in a signet build with bane, judgement, humility, and leech signets, with mantra of inscriptions, draw conditions, and a res topping off the skill bar. Later on i saw them run an RC Mo/(forget) with this, blessed signet, and balthazar's aura. Seems they find the skill valuable, or are trying to use smiting, at least. --Mafaraxas 10:35, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :pT wouldn't be the first to use this skill. A couple seasons back te was using this on a mesmer as well maintaining on their warriors and wreaking havoc with it. SoH isn't nearly as useless as many people seem to think it is. As long as you use a build that can deal with the -1 energy degen you've got a solid damage boost. 76.102.172.202 23:02, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Bugged. I made my Ogden a smiter, and put this skill on him for me. (im a sin.) had him cast, the animation triggered and..... nothing happened. the enchament icon did not appear, or if it did, it was ther for a split secound then disspeard for no reason. is it bugged or did Ogden just stop maintaining the spell..... >_> Cnk3 15:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) forgot to sign. :That's what heroes do with maintained enchantments. If they aren't necessary at the time, they will remove them. To make them keep it on you, disable the icon, then select yourself and tell him to cast it. Then he'll cast it on you and won't disable it --Gimmethegepgun 16:01, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ahhhhh i see. thank you =) Cnk3 16:07, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Pet Levelling When casted on a pet, does the extra dmg count to the pet? --Birchwooda Treehug 12:36, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Of course. King Neoterikos 04:50, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Phallus. Lost-Blue 01:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) SoH on Warriors I've found this skill quite useful on a Warrior. First of all, Warriors with adrenaline and signet skill based builds can deal with the energy degeneration caused by this skill quite easily. What is noteworthy, is that this skill easily beats inherent bonuses from Strength attribute. Strength only applies armor penetration to your attack skills, and even so, it does not raise the damage output remarkably. Strength of Honor, however, adds the damage to all attacks thus raising the minimum and maximum damage you do. Even better, if you can put points to both attributes, Smiting Prayers and Strength. I know it sounds amusing to spread points into 4 attributes (only 3 if you choose to use Lion's Comfort as your main self heal, 4 if you wish to spend points on Tactics for Healing Signet) but I've found it useful. In addition to the DPS boost given by this spell, you can use the inscription "Sheltered by Faith" on your shield quite effectively, let alone the weapon inscription "Guided by Fate" as you can maintain Strength of Honor on yourself forever. The only drawbacks of this skill are, of course, enchantment removals such as Shatter Enchantment or Chilblains but that could be said of almost any enchantment so it isn't so bad. --Teisei 00:09, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :This skill would be used more often if the Conjure (element) enchantments weren't a) stronger, and b) not maintained. 02:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::I would consider this skill better if you used with vamp weapons, and warriors shouldn't need to worry about maintained enchantments THAT much, if it's just one. — Powersurge360Violencia 02:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's true that Conjure spells seem to do more damage on paper. However, the bonus damage is greatly reduced if the target has above 60 armor (Hard Mode PvE, bosses etc.) Also, some species do have resistances against various elements, so you can say bye-bye to your bonus damage. The other downside of Conjure spells is the cooldown: If the Conjure spell is removed as soon as you cast it, you have to wait for quite a while to recast it, and by then the battle may be over already. And also, in order to make use of SoH, you don't need to mod your weapon with elemental modifier. Normally Warriors don't need energy that much anyway, so maintaining SoH is not a big deal. --Teisei 13:56, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::: *ahem* Conjures ignore armor, since they're in 1 packet. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:59, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Good point there. Perhaps I should read game updates page more often. Forget what I said about additional damage. ::::::*A LONG time later* Yes but do remember that while the bonus damage itself may not be effected the damage as a whole will be. So anyone using a conjure will still do less damage then someone with SoH on say; a Ranger or a Ele with corresponding insignia. Plus Judge's_Insight stacks with SoH and not conjures. Kael Drake 9:29, May, 21 2009 (Central) nerf wtf another killed skill?? First smiter's boon, now this. Markos 23:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :At least in PvP. Now, in PvE... wtf? That's some bullshit high bonus damage --Gimmethegepgun 02:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::But is it really worth having that icon on your bar...? Qing Guang 03:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Put it on a hero <3 Also, it has always been "worth it". --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't it be extremely worth it on a D/Mo as a side enchantment for extra damage, maybe even with Balthazar's Spirit?--Arc77 15:58, 15 May, 2009 (EST) :::::New 130 with Vow of Strength and this. Someone go try it!--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 01:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::This + Great Dwarf Weapon used on a sin with Locust's and Flurry (or maybe flail, this IS PvE after all). That basically means that you're permanently using DB on your target without the AoE and without having to slow down for offhands. Oh, and you're knocklocking them as well --Gimmethegepgun 02:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, a 1-second Flail for a profession that has arguably THE best IAS in the game (hint hint), nice. And another thing... Put that stuff on an MS>DB for more general pwnage than LF. --Jaigoda 03:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::lol oops forgot about critical agility :/ And I forgot that they cut down the duration of Flail --Gimmethegepgun 08:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's way more effective on LF due to the massive attack speed in comparision to MS/DB. Also, Splinter Weapon makes a mob explode (4 charges on SW trigger in 1.5sec tops). --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I think splinter weapon works better with DB/MS, since you get the AoE from DB as well, resulting in a nice AoE spike :) ::::::::::They buffed this for PvE and left WE as a skill in PvE...Shit goes >*BOOM*<--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Spears? Does this work for spears? Spears are technically not melee... ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [talk] 21:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :No,Spears are technically not melee...Durga Dido 22:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Holy Damage What part of this skill, if any, causes Holy Damage? Is it simply the bonus damage, or does it (as aura of holy might does) convert all of the weapon's damage to holy damage? --Smity the Smith 08:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's not Holey at all. It's just bonus damage like an attack skill does.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC)